


orange chocolate

by speirstookmysoul (parjil)



Series: take it, take it all [1]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Episode: s01e07 The Breaking Point, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Sweet's Orange Chocolate Sticks, are so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parjil/pseuds/speirstookmysoul
Summary: He got a taste of it when you shared those damn chocolate orange sticks with the men when the mail had caught up after Noville.
Relationships: Ronald Speirs/Reader, Ronald Speirs/You
Series: take it, take it all [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132526
Kudos: 2





	orange chocolate

Seeing an ambulance and a truck marked with the white field and red cross of medical hadn’t been that much of a surprise. What had been a surprise was seeing a nurse trotting from man to man, handing them something, laughing and talking, and moving on again. 

You came up to him, ODs and face dirty, your hands a faint oxidized red that the medics always seemed to have when they lacked soap to scrub the blood from their hands.

“Captain Speirs?” He raised a brow. You offered him an orange rectangular shaped box with a smile and without saying another word. 

_‘Sweet’s Chocolate Orange Sticks’._

Chocolate was a coveted treasure that was guarded zealously off the line, and guarded with fists and rude words on the line. It was strange to him that you’d be willing to share it with everyone. One person he could understand; but a whole company?

At his puzzled look, you said, “My family sent three boxes a while ago as a Christmas present. The mail just caught up.”

He took one from the box and handed it back to you. He bit into the stick, chocolate crunching to reveal an orange jelly center. It was milk chocolate, something he’d never been a fan of and why he did not crazy when the Hershey bars came around, but it and the taste of oranges was a comfort in this goddamn cold. 

Your smile was beautiful and kind as you said, “Merry Late Christmas, sir.”

Speirs watched as you trotted off again, stopping to give out more of the little sticks. 


End file.
